


Jello's Dream

by cherub



Category: Dead Kennedys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherub/pseuds/cherub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jello has his worst nightmare - he wakes up in an alternate universe where Ronald Reagan is in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jello's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this

Jello had woken up with a particularly painful headache, and to put it frankly, felt like shit.   
_Must be a really bad hangover_ , he thought to himself. _I don't even remember what happened last night_.  
Looking around, he didn't recognize where he was sleeping. Jello had simply chalked this up to crashing at someone else's house the night prior after getting shitfaced. To make matters weirder, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice; yet, at the same time he couldn't pinpoint exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Jello, are you up yet?"  
The door of the room Jello had crashed in opened slowly, revealing a face.  
 ** _Holy shit_** was the only phrase Jello could think of to fit the situation. It was good ol' Ronnie Reagan - president of the United States of America. Ronald detected the negative yet confused expression on Jello's face.  
"What's wrong?" Ronnie's eyebrows furrowed, making his wrinkles deepen even more.   
"Is this some fucking sick prank? Where the hell am I?" Jello had practically shouted, making Mr. Reagan's disappointment more apparent. 

"Jello, I know we've been having some rough patches in our relationship - I completely understand if you're angry with me. I'm not perfect...." the president paused,  
"I just don't think that pretending not to know me is the mature way to handle this. Look, I made us some pancakes. I think we should talk this whole thing over during breakfast." After a moment, Ronald added,  
"...before we do anything drastic."   
Jello's mouth dropped - he was completely speechless, and for that matter, his mind went completely blank for a minute.   
_This must be some practical joke. In what sick and corrupt world is Ronald Reagan trying to patch up a supposed **relationship** with me? I hate this guy with all of my guts. This has to be a big joke; maybe he's just a really good impersonator_ , Jello attempted to convince himself.

Jello followed Ronald through a hallway to a humble kitchen and sat at a table. Ronald, now sitting across from him, stared with lovestruck eyes. Jello, although blatantly uncomfortable, tried to make the best of the situation.  
"Uh, Mr. Reagan," Jello began.  
Ronald interrupted.   
"Why aren't you just calling me Ronnie, like you always do? I get you're angry, but at least call me Ronald."  
Jello started again.  
"Okay, then...Ronnie. Do you have any pain medication? I have a fuckin' _terrible_ headache." Jello put his head in his hands. Ronald got up from his seat and reached into his cabinet, and fished for the ibuprofen. He looked over to Jello with a playful look in his eye.  
"If you want it, you have to stop being mad at me and kiss me first." Ronald, despite his old physique, quickly walked over to Jello leaned over and put the punk singer's face to his; fear set in for Jello, his heart racing.

~

Jello woke up - again. The headache was still painful, arguably even more worse than before. Jello quickly looked around - he was in a hospital, his bandmates sitting in three chairs adjacent to his bed. Jello had never been so relieved in his life, until he noticed their smirks.   
Ray, the lanky guitarist, was the first to speak after a bout of laughter from the other two visiting band members.  
“Hey, good morning, sleeping beauty!”  
Naturally, Jello told him to shut up and asked what happened, and most importantly, why the hell was he in the hospital?  
“You got hit in the head with a beer can – really hard, actually - during the show last night. You have a minor concussion, but you’ll be fine eventually.”   
D.H. spoke next in a mocking tone.  
“Yeah man, must’ve hit you hard, you’ve been talking about some weird-ass shit in your sleep. Like Ronald Reag-” Klaus cut him off.  
“Shhh, he doesn’t have to know!” The three burst in to laughter. Thankfully, his bandmate’s visiting time was up shortly after, leaving Jello in peace. Jello turned red thinking of his embarrassing nightmare and grabbed a remote to turn on the small hospital television. Lo and behold, Ronnie was giving a speech. 

Jello sighed and went back to sleep.


End file.
